Stabbo the Clown/Gameplay
Stabbo is a brute in every meaning of the word. He's large, slow, and very good at close-range combat. Many of his attacks have decent knockback and deal a large amount of damage, though they do tend to have somewhat lengthy start-up times. Because of this, combos are definitely not his specialty; most of is combos involve his Red attacks. His greatest weakness are his lack of combos and slow speed. Stabbo is not a combo-heavy character, but he can make great use of walls and platforms to chain attacks together. *'Larry Swipe Combo': (Stabbo performs a three-hit combo with his sword Larry.) *'Stabbo Stabby': or + (Stabbo performs a brutal trademark stab with Larry.) *'Larry Larceny': + (Stabbo performs a violent uppercut with Larry that knocks opponents into the air.) *'Clown Boot': + (Stabbo performs a heavy kick in front of him with high knockback '') *'Squirty Flower': (''Stabbo squirts water out of a flower that stuns opponents for 2 seconds.) *'Circus Sphere': or + (Stabbo summons a large blue ball and kicks it forward. This rubber ball bounces on the ground and ricochets off of walls for several seconds, dealing damage to anyone it touches. In addition, any player can attack the ball to send it flying and use it to their own advantage.) *'Stompoline': + (Stabbo bounces upwards on a large trampoline that remains on the stage for several seconds.) *'Sock Puppet Strangle': + (Stabbo puts on a sock puppet, grabs an opponent in front of him, and strangles them for two seconds.) *'Clowny Bomb': (Stabbo pulls out a large cartoonish blue bomb with a clown face on it. Pressing the attack button again will throw the bomb, while crouching will cause Stabbo to drop it in place.) *'Painthrower': or + (Stabbo takes a swig from a bottle of cyanide and breaths it out like fire. Any opponent hit by this attack will be dealt the Poison status effect, causing them to drop Essence Orbs for several seconds.) *'Pie in the Sky': + (Stabbo throws a cream pie that causes a butt-drop effect in a high arc.) *'Hankie Hook': + (A "rope" of colored hankies emerges from Stabbo's sleeve, pulling in any opponent they wrap around.) *'Get the Boot': near opponent + or (Stabbo gives the opponent a big hefty kick to the rear, sending them flying.) *'Whirlwind': near opponent + (Stabbo spins the opponent above his head and throws them.) *'Groin Gouger': near opponent + (Stabbo kicks the opponent in the crotch, causing them to fall to the ground.) *'Jump': (Stabbo jumps upwards.) *'Double Jump': (Stabbo jumps and then jumps a second time in mid-air.) *'Item Pick-up': near item (Stabbo picks up an item.) *'Block': (Stabbo blocks.) *'Dodge': + or (Stabbo dodges left or right.) *''For the main article, see A Shocking Surprise.'' Stabbo shakes hands with an opponent in front of him while wearing an electric joybuzzer. They explode from the electricity, killing any other opponent nearby. *''For the main article, see Inflate-a-Clown.'' Stabbo begins to float through the air via some balloons. While he is in mid-air, he can drop pieces of exploding candy. *''For the main article, see Stay Tuned, Kiddies!.'' Stabbo traps his opponents inside his clubhouse, where they are forever at his (lack of) mercy. Category:Character gameplay